The Story of Them
by Lumniescent Green Reptile
Summary: This is my first YJ fic, and it's ARTELDUR! Just little song-drabbles. Read and Review!


**Okay. This is my first Young Justice fic, so please be kind. It is Arteldur to Ipod shuffles. I know, not original, but easy for a first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ in any form on this Earth, except in my imagination.**

**PS – I know that Arteldur is a crack fic, and therefore will quite possibly never show up on the show. BUT – that is absolutely NO reason for you to criticise it.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming will result in a very angry curse on you and your brethren! GRRRR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Us – Taylor Swift<strong>

_~ I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us; how we met and sparks flew instantly ~_

It was not your fairy-tale romance, and they were not your fairy-tale couple. He was reserved, she was impulsive. He was friendly and open, she was aloof and guarded.

The amount of time it took for them to get together was almost a record, especially for two smart people, and almost no-one saw it coming.

And one day, future generation of heroes would hear their love story, and how the two of them met. It took a while for the sparks to fly, but they got there in the end.

**Animal – Neon Trees**

_~ Here we go again; I kinda wanna be more than friends ~_

This was the song that fit them. For ages, they'd done a dance around each other, playing the will-they-won't-they game, and, needless to say, they didn't appreciate it when their teammates tried to do everyone a favour and get the two of them together. When it came to stubbornness, those two were a pair of animals.

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

_~ And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie ~_

She was in love with him. There was no doubt about it in her mind. She was just dead-set on denying it. The only other person who knew about it was Megan, and the one time she'd tried to confront Artemis about it, Artemis had vagrantly denied it (even though Megan could _read minds_), and if anyone else commented, Artemis just lied.

**Lucky – Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

_~ Boy, in hear you in my dreams; I feel your whisper across the sea ~_

He had been in Atlantis for a month now. It was a holiday, but that didn't stop her from missing him. She could still hear his voice, in her head, and feel his breath on her neck. She missed him.

**Sk8ter Boi – Avril Lavigne**

_~ Sorry girl; but you missed out; well tough luck, that boy's mine now ~_

He was far from a skater boy, and she wasn't the type to rub something in another person's face (unless it was Wally), but this was a pretty good song for them. Tula had let Kaldur go, and now he was with Artemis, and the two of them were happy together. There was no need for lamenting on lost relationships.

**So Close – Jennette McCurdy**

_~ Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good; hook, line and sinker, like I knew you could ~_

They were so close, but so far away at the same time. They both had their secrets, their skeletons. They couldn't help but smile when they saw each other, and they had perfected hiding it from the others. Their relationship was secret, and they were so close, yet so far, to having someone find out.

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

_~ I know you get me; so I let my walls come down ~_

They were so alike, and that was why they got along so well. Neither of them had been heroes very long, and that was one of the places they clicked – as well as the deep, deep desire to give Wally the painful whuppin' that he REALLY needed – and that was why they let their walls down.

But only together. When they had no company.

**All the Small Things – Blink 182**

_~ She left me roses by the stairs; surprises let me know she cares ~_

It was the little things that defined their relationship. It was also what made it so hard for people to pick up their relationship in the first place. A lingering hand, side glances, a light blush. It was the little things that managed to hide a rather big secret.

**America's Suitehearts – Fall Out Boy**

_~ You can bow and pretend you don't know you're a legend ~_

They would be legends some day. The first Young Justice League. The second generation of JLA.

They just didn't quite know it yet. Right now, they were only legends in their own eyes, and the real ones were their mentors. But, the real legend would be in the JLA romances. And needless to say, the Kaldur/Artemis thing was a head scratcher, with a lot of people wondering how it'd happened. Everyone seemed to think that Artemis and _Kid Flash_ would get together.

_That_ notion made Artemis mime throwing up, and Kaldur (her BOYFRIEND) make a face, like one does when contemplating the best way to kill someone. Let it be known. The first Aqualad could be possessive.

**Been Waiting – Jessica Mauboy**

_~ We've been friends for so long; I can't deny; these feelings are so strong; I keep them deep inside ~_

They were friends. That was it. Or so they thought. They both had feelings for each other, and they actually weren't the best-hidden feeling either. Just about everyone had noticed.

Honestly, how could two people that were so smart be so _dense_ about the most obvious things?

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . what do you think? Did I screw it up? Please, if you think so, drop a review!<strong>


End file.
